Kagerou Project II
by Kazuma Ryouga
Summary: La maldición de la nieta de Momo Kisaragi hará que haga la segunda generación del Mekakakushi-dan. ¿Crees que ella pueda logarlo?


Septiembre 1 Año 20XX

- No puedo creerlo, todos fallecieron. Onii-chan, gracias por salvarme.

Noticia: Hoy es un día de tragedia, La idol Kisaragi Momo fue la única sobreviviente de una masacre donde todos sus amigos murieron. El nombre de las 8 personas que murieron son Kido Tsubomi, Seto Kousuke, Kano Shuuya, Kozakura Mary, un joven sin identificación de pelo blanco, Amamiya Hibiya y el hermano mayor de ella Kisaragi Shintarō. Después de ese trauma, Momo decide dejar su vida como idol.

- Lo sabia, siempre al final me quedaría sola.

- No estas sola. Nunca lo estuviste.- Un joven que usaba gafas estaba en la puerta fue a saludarme en el hospital porque aun no me dieron el alta.

- No es cierto, primero mi padre y luego mis amigos, no se porque pero siempre mueren las personas que me importan.

- Te equivocas, muchas personas estuvieron y se fueron, lo importante es no amargar tu vida por la muerte y volar hacia el cielo.

En ese momento empece a llorar, a llorar en su hombro, creo que era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba llorar.

- Prométeme una cosa, nunca me dejes sola.

- Te lo prometo Momo-chan.- En ese momento el joven se quita las gafas y se le pueden ver los ojos rojos.

Año 21XX. Primeros días del verano. Un chico de 16 años y su compañera con gafas estaban caminando por el anden de la cuidad.

- No crees que el verano es hermoso Hikari-chan.

- Lo único que el verano me hace es recordar a mi abuela.

- Vamos no seas exagerada.- En ese momento el chico hace que se le caigan las gafas y un montón de personas empiezan a fijarse en ella.

- Espera ella no es la nieta de Momo Kisaragi.

- La famosa compositora y novelista.

- Supe que su madre es arqueóloga.

- Jovencita que harás.

En ese momento se pone un parche en el ojo izquierdo y dice una cosa. -Quiero estar tranquila, pueden irse todos.- Después de eso la multitud desparece.

- Lamento mucho haber obligado usar tu habilidad.

La chica se quita el parce y coge sus gafas. -Siempre te he dicho que es peligroso no tener mis gafas.-

Mi nombre es Hikari Kisaragi, nieta de la famosa Momo Kisaragi, una persona muy talentosa antes de ser una novelista y compositora fue una idol muy popular. Mi madre es una arqueóloga conocida y mi padre es un respetado doctor. Se pregunta porque no puedo quitarme las gafas, se debe a una maldición familiar llamada "Habilidad Visual" que herede de ambos abuelos maternos, mi ojo izquierdo es el ojo que "Cautivar la mirada" que hace que todos tengan la atención sobre mi y mi ojo derecho es el ojo que "Influencia la mirada" que hace que el que lo vea haga todo lo que quiera. Amos ojos me dan problemas por esa razón uso gafas y si quiero solo usar una de las habilidades uso un parche. El joven que esta conmigo es Hotaru Gasai es mi mejor amigo y también tiene un talento único que es "Retroceder la mirada", pero en mi opinión solo me causa problemas.

- Hotaru-san, me recuerdas porque todos los que me ven, se refieren como la nieta de Momo Kisaragi.

- Se debe al parecido con ella que es casi perfecta cuando tenia nuestra edad, si te pintas de pelo de color naranja, las personas pensarían que serias ella.

En ese momento le di un golpe en el estomagó. -Sabes bien que odio, que me comparen con mi abuela que en paz descanse.-

- Lo siento, pero esa personalidad tsundere me recuerda a esa novela de tu abuela, la protagonista se parece perfecto a ti.

- Ya me hartaste.- Antes de que pudiera golpear a Hotaru, el tiempo se detuvo, estaba asustada porque después muchas serpientes estaban por todas partes y luego apareció una mujer rara.

- Hola Hikari Kisaragi-chan. La pequeña descendiente de Momo Kisaragi y de Takeru Hyuuga.

- ¡¿Quien eres y como sabes de mis abuelos?!

- Que desconsiderada de mi parte, soy Asami, una medusa inmortal y creadora del Kagero Daze, soy la razón porque estas en tu mundo.

- No lo entiendo.

- Salve a tus abuelos de una muerte hace mucho tiempo y como prueba están los ojos rojos.

- ¿Ojos Rojos? La maldición de la "Habilidad Visual".

- Correcto, El poder de "cautivar la mirada" era originalmente de tu abuela y el de "influenciar la mirada" de tu abuela. Pero hay un detalle que nunca supo tu abuela.

- Y esa es?

- Su verdadera habilidad es "Crear la mirada", lo uso una vez inconscientemente para salvar a su hermano cuando intento salvar a una amiga de un suicido, que hermoso. Pero es una habilidad muy peligrosa la cual puede destruir el mundo.

- Eso no puede ser...

- Correcto, tienes esa habilidad que terminara con el mundo como conoces. Pero existe una forma de salvarte y de salvar a tu despreciable mundo.

- Dime cual es, haré lo que sea.

- Existen 10 personas que reviví con mi poder y tienen una "Habilidad Visual", lo único que tienes que hacer es lo mismo que hizo tu abuela Momo, hacer un grupo con ellos. Un nuevo Mekakushi-dan.

- Lo haré.

- A veces el pasado puede ser la clave para el futuro, adiós.

El tiempo regreso a la normalidad y Hotaru recibió el golpe que merecía.

- Hikari-chan, que sucede.

- Te pediré un favor, necesito que me ayudes a buscar a 10 personas en especial.

- Que tan importante para ti son esas personas.

- No solo son importantes para mi, también son para mi abuela que en paz descanse. Vamos. (Asami no me dijo pero me di cuenta que no eran 10 personas desconocidas sino que eran las reencarnaciones de sus amigos fallecidos. Ayano Tateyama, Tsubomi Kido, Kousuke Seto, Shuuya Kano, Mary Kozakura, Shintaro Kisaragi [El hermano de Momo], Takane Enemoto, Hibiya Amamiya, Hiyori Asahina y Haruka Kokonose. Espero que sea divertido, Momo-obachan si me ves hare lo posible para mantener tu memoria.)


End file.
